


[podfic] Snakebit

by Chestnut_filly



Category: Greek and Roman Mythology
Genre: Alternate Universe - Historical, Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, Community: podficbigbang, Dancing, Femslash, Multi, Music, POV Female Character, Podfic, Podfic Length: 1-1.5 Hours, Prohibition
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-14
Updated: 2013-08-14
Packaged: 2017-12-23 12:28:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 72
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/926437
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chestnut_filly/pseuds/Chestnut_filly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The story sounds like a dream, a cheap fiction when she thinks about it too hard. To make it real, she just has to keep moving forward, not looking back.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[podfic] Snakebit

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Snakebit](https://archiveofourown.org/works/600321) by [marketchippie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/marketchippie/pseuds/marketchippie). 



> This is a 2013 Podfic Big Bang work. Many thanks to marketchippie for her permission to record; this was super exciting and fun. Incidental music belongs to Yann Tiersen.

**Text:** [Snakebit](http://archiveofourown.org/works/600321) by [marketchippie](http://www.archiveofourown.org/users/marketchippie/). 

**Reader:** [chestnut_filly](http://chestnut_filly.dreamwidth.org)

 **Cover Artist:** [majoline](http://majoline.dreamwidth.org/)

 **Fandom:** Greek Mythology  


**Ship:** Eurydice/Orpheus; Persephone/Hades; Euridyce/Persephone  


**Rating:** Mature

 **Summary:** The story sounds like a dream, a cheap fiction when she thinks about it too hard. To make it real, she just has to keep moving forward, not looking back.

 **Theme:** Leading Ladies

\----

[MP3](http://bigbang.parakaproductions.com/media/2013/chestnut-filly-snakebit-mp3.zip) [68 MB, 01:14:08]  
[Podbook](http://bigbang.parakaproductions.com/media/2013/chestnut-filly-snakebit-m4b.zip) [42 MB, 01:14:08]

Bonus amazing collage by majoline:

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [[fanart] Cover art and Bonus Collage for Snakebit](https://archiveofourown.org/works/926683) by [majoline](https://archiveofourown.org/users/majoline/pseuds/majoline)




End file.
